The Adventures of Goku and Superman
by Zandrock
Summary: What could Goku and Superman do together


Standing on top of the Metropolis skyscraper, Superman looks out onto the horizon admiring the sea and sun. Today was going so well for not just Metropolis, but the Earth itself. He feared that this peaceful day would not last for much longer, and he was correct in thinking this. As soon as he thought him someone appeared out of nowhere floating in front of him. A man wearing an orange GI with a blue undershirt, blue wrist bands, a blue belt, and blue boots. His hair was in a weird spikey shape, a hairstyle he doesn't remember ever seeing before. The mysterious person was also quite muscular, but his muscles were not huge. The spiky haired newcomer begins to look around trying to figure out where he is. "Excuse me, but do you need some help?" Superman asked.

The mysterious person looks at him and says "Umm yea. Where am I, and who are you?" Superman responded saying "My name is Superman, and you are in Metropolis. Who are you?". The mystery man responded with "Superman? That's a funny name. Anyways my name is Goku, and I've never heard of Metropolis before." Superman began to think he never heard of a floating person named Goku before. "What exactly happened, I was using my instant transmission to travel back to Earth, and end up here. How exactly did that happened, it's not like something could have messed that technique up" Goku said to himself.

Superman raises an eyebrow "What is instant transmission?" Goku looks up at superman and says "Well it's exactly what the name says; it's just an instant transmission. I'm able to travel from one spot to another in an instant, no matter how far the distance" "Instantly? That sounds wonderfully useful. But to the main point it seems you are lost. I can help you found out. Normally it would be strange to help someone you just meet, but looking into your soul I can tell you are a generally nice person" Goku floats back little stunned "You can see into my soul? That sounds amazing; do you have any other abilities?" Superman thinks about it for a minute "Well if you would like to know I have a variety of abilities. I can fly; I have super speed, Super Strength, Hea-. "Goku interrupts immediately with "SUPER STRENGTH! And super speed. You must be tough; please would you spar with me?" Superman looks at him for a second "I wish not to spar with you, I'd rather figure out where you come from instead, so if you would plea-".

Superman was interrupted again, but this time not from Goku. A noise all too familiar to Superman sounds down below on this streets of Metropolis. A boom tube which could of only meant one thing. Darkseid was attacking earth. Goku not thinking much of the sound says "Well okay then, I understands you not wanting to fight." But Superman had flown off as Goku finished. Flying straight to the streets waiting for whatever approached. Goku flew down beside him. Curious at was going on he asked "What is that weird thing in the middle of the street." Looking straight forward ready Superman replied with "That thing is a boom tube, a portal in other words. On the other side of it is a being known as Darkseid. Ruler of Apocalypse he commands an army and tries' to take over earth from time to time. Usually there are many heroes like me that try to stop him, but they are all busy dealing with their own important tasks." As he finished the army appears out from the portal. In rows they march out in front of Superman and Goku.

If Superman had to guess there were about 150 of them. It wouldn't take long, but Superman could take care of them all. Darkseid's army raises their energy weapons and begins firing. Superman charges forward deciding to take out the group to the left first. In just mere seconds Superman had already bulldozed six dozen of them when he caught site of a kid across the street, cheering him on has he fight. The kid is going to get himself killed he thought to himself. Just then he saw one of the soldiers pointing their weapon at the kid. Superman screamed internally getting ready to charge the soldier hoping he would make it to save the child, but as he began to turn directions to take out that soldier Goku appeared in front of him. He snatches the weapon from the soldier with little effort and easily cracks it with his one hand. He round house kicks the soldier in the stomach sending him straight towards the army knocking down almost all the soldiers that were on the right side.

Superman thought to himself that this Goku was also very strong. Superman continues his attack, but not alone. Goku was charging the line with him. It was over in a flash, quite literally. Superman was ready to crack a smile until one more being appeared from another boom tube that had just appeared. Darkseid appeared, with a grin on his face. "So is that Darkseid?" As Superman was about to say yes, something happened out of nowhere. Was this the theme of the day? Superman was asking to himself. A pink blob appeared and covered Darkseid's body entirely. Goku yelled out a no, but Superman had no idea what Goku knew about. But has Darkseid's body began to reform to what he normally looked like, it was off. His entire body was pink except for those red eyes of his. There was also an M across his chest, what could that mean?

This new Darkseid began to examine this new form of his, wondering what exactly had happened to him. Goku looked over Superman and quickly said "this is not good, I'm not sure how strong this Darkseid person is, but if he is fused with Buu then this is very bad." Superman looked over with a confused look "Who is this Buu, what exactly is going on?" Goku toke in a breath and quickly said "There's not a lot of time but I'll try and quickly explain. Buu is this terrible monster from where I come from. His killed millions and his able to regenerate from even the tiniest part of his body. I don't know what the limits of your power are but I can assure you that we won't be able to do this the way we are now. The only way I can think of is to fuse. I would suggest the fusion dance but I don't think you are able to control your Ki; in fact I don't really since any Ki from you, but the potara earrings is an instant fix for that. I was coming from the Kaioshins planet and he gave me a pair for emergencies. We can use this and will have a better chance of beating him fused then how we are now.

Only drawback is that with this method were fused for good. The only way to un-fuse would be to use my world's dragon balls." This was a lot to take in; But Superman had to make a quick decision on this. "It is possible to un-fuse then?" Goku nods his head, taking out the earrings from his belt he hands one to Superman saying "Just put this on you right ear." Superman quickly puts the earing on the ear as instructed. Just in time too since it seemed like this new Darkseid was done looking at his new body. As Goku and Superman put the earrings on they immediately fly straight towards each other as if some magnet was pulling them together. Darkseid begins to walk forward but his blinding by an intense light as Goku and Superman Collide.

Where the two fighters stood, there was only one being standing, His outfit resembled Goku's but instead had an Blue GI and an inner orange shirt, and a small Superman symbol on the front and a large one on the back. This new Darkseid stood there with an un-amused face saying "who exactly are you". The new being looks straight at this pink Darkseid and simply says "I am neither Goku nor Superman, I am Suoku and I will destroy you". Darkseid simply laughs "You destroy me? I have examined this body and know its potential. No matter what you do to me I will simply regenerate. You have no hope." Suoku grinned "Goku once gave a speech that would fit nicely here, but I'm not going to say it. It's only going to take me one second to beat you." Darkseid shoots the person in front of him with his Omega Beam. As it heads forward Suoku doesn't move an inch. The blast connected and makes a huge explosion, with a smoke covering a good section of the street.

But as the smoke cleared, standing in the middle without even a scratch or ripped clothing stood Suoku. In the next instant Suoku disappeared and reappeared right in front of Darkseid, put his hand on Darkseid's shoulder and them both teleported to a different location. As they reappeared they stood in the midst of space in front of the sun. "Do you think throwing me into the sun is going to help you? Please ill survive and destroy you still." "Oh the sun isn't for you, it's for me." Raising a hand up a form of blue energy begins to converge onto his right hand until it completely covers his hand to where you can't even see it through the blue energy. "This my ultimate attack" He brings his hand down ready to punch Darkseid in the stomach and yells "INFINITE MASS SPIRIT BOMB PUNCH!" and faster than the eye could possible imagine conceiving, the punch connects.

Where Darkseid was floating before him was simply nothing now. Suoku finished this fight faster than even he thought possible at first. He felt his power constantly breaking through limits. He felt himself growing stronger by the second. It was like his power kept doubling and tripling every second. He knew with this power he could protect everyone, not only in Superman's world, but he could also feel Goku's world. He was thinking about staying this way knowing he could do so much. But new that two people from two different universes could stay as one being. He then was then off to Goku's world to collect the dragon ball's to make a wish to un-fuse them and send Superman back to his own world.

Goku stands before Old Kai and Kibito Kai on world of the Kai's telling them of his time with the Man of Steel. Old Kai was first to speak after Goku was done. "That is quite the tale Goku, but there is one thing that is still bothering me. How were you transported to that other realm?" Goku begins thinking about the question only to say "I still have no idea." Old Kai sends Goku off back to earth has he begins to discuss this with Kibito Kai.

Standing in the middle of the Batcave Superman recounts his time with the Saiyan known as Goku. Batman sitting at his computer typing in lines of information thinks for a few seconds before replying with "His from a race called the Saiyans. How exactly do you know this?" Superman begins concentrating on how exactly he does know it. "While we were fused, I was able to see into his memories. But back to my original question is what exactly brought him here. What could it of been?" Batman brings up an image up on the screen and begins to say "at exactly 1:34, which when your spikey haired friend showed up. There was a spike in the waves here. I believe that someone in our realm somehow grabbed him and pulled him over here." "Who could have done this?" Superman asked. Batman spins his chair around, laces his fingers and says "There are quite a few people that could have done this. But there is one person in particular that I'm thinking of." As Batman finishes speaking his computer brings up a bold headed face. The name under the face simply said, Lex Luthor.


End file.
